Poção do Amor
by bmaria
Summary: Alvo achava aquela história de poção do amor tola demais, porém Escórpio sabia muito bem de quem lembrava quando se tratava de doces, pimenta e trens. Alvo Potter/Escórpio Malfoy


**Título:** Poção do Amor.

 **Autora:** B maria

 **Classificação:** Livre

 **Par/Shipp:** Alvo Potter/ Escórpio Malfoy

Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, nenhum personagem e universo, apenas o plot bobinho dessa fanfic.

 **Sinopse:** Alvo achava aquela história de poção do amor tola demais, porém Escórpio sabia muito bem de quem lembrava quando se tratava de doces, pimenta e trens.

 **.X.**

— Você sentiu cheiro de algo? Pra mim parece meio tolo todo esse lance de conseguir sentir cheiros que lembram da pessoa que se gosta na poção do amor. - Alvo falou meio debochado e continuou. — Dizem que as meninas ficam loucas para tentar fazer essas poções no dia dos namorados e dar para os meninos que elas gostam, mas é claro que não teremos esse problema.

Escórpio dá os ombros e não ri junto com Alvo, que o olha estranho. O loiro está com as mãos abraçando fortemente os livros que carregava depois daquela aula de poções e suas bochechas estão o denunciando com leves tons rosados.

O moreno logo percebe que tem algo de errado e com alguns passos avançados para na frente do amigo, impedindo-o de continuar andando. Obrigando-o a encarar com aqueles olhos cinzas metálicos que tanto lembram os olhos de Draco Malfoy.

— Vamos nos atrasar para Herbologia se continuar na minha frente, Al. - O tom de Escórpio sai baixo, tímido e ele desvia o olhar.

— O que aconteceu? Foi algo que eu falei? - Alvo tenta buscar o olhar do amigo preocupado.

Escórpio dá os ombros novamente e fica alguns segundos calados, mas sabia que Alvo não iria sair da sua frente até dizer algo e ele simplesmente não conseguia não ser sincero com o amigo.

— Eu senti alguma coisa. - Admitiu baixinho, sentindo-se derrotado.

— O quê? - Alvo pergunta meio alto e depois de ver as bochechas do outro sonserino ficarem ainda mais rosadas, abaixou o tom desculpando-se. — Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer que era tolo… É tolo sentir… Olha, esquece. - Disse vendo que não estava melhorando a sua situação e julgando o olhar cada vez mais triste de Escórpio. — Que cheiros sentiu?

Escórpio suspirou mais uma vez e antes que dissesse algo, sentiu um esbarrão em seu ombro, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

Os dois sonserinos olharam em direção a figura que havia esbarrado no Malfoy e não era nada menos que Rosa Granger - Weasley que apenas empinou o nariz e seguiu o caminho sem pedir desculpas para longe dos dois. A aula de Herbologia também era compartilhada com Grifinória.

O olhar de ambos a seguiram até ela sumir de vista e em seguida, Escórpio puxou Alvo para um canto mais afastado.

— Eu senti cheiro de doces, pimenta e… Trem?! - Ele parecia meio incerto dizer aquela última coisa. — Mas é tolo, como você disse. Eu não faço ideia de quem pode lembrar esses cheiros, okay? Eu não gosto de ninguém.

Alvo havia realmente achado estranho aquela combinação de cheiros e não sabia o que dizer, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nenhuma palavra realmente saiu de seus lábios.

Mas antes que Escórpio pudesse alertar novamente o amigo que iriam perder a próxima aula, foi como se uma lâmpada acendesse sobre a cabeça do moreno.

— Eu já sei! Eu já sei! Qual a única pessoa que te tira do sério, Escórpio?

— Eu não faço ideia de quem possa ser, Al.

— Jura? Ela acabou de passar por nós.

— Se está sugerindo Rosa Granger - Weasley, sua prima… Pode esquecer, ela me odeia.

— Mas isso não significa que você odeia ela… E você realmente acha que não te conheço o suficiente para saber de quem você gosta?!

— Não é meio estranho você dizer que sabe de quem eu gosto sendo que nem mesmo eu sei disso?

— Não temos tempo para isso, vamos. - Alvo agarra o pulso de Escórpio e começa a andar rapidamente na direção contrária da sala de Herbologia.

— Para onde estamos indo? E nossa aula? - Questiona o loiro com passos atrapalhados tentando seguir o ritmo do amigo.

— Amanhã é o dia dos namorados, precisamos descobrir se é realmente a Rosa para que pelo menos um de nós possa aproveitar de forma decente a data comemorativa, ou tentar…

 **.X.**

— Eu ainda acho isso uma péssima ideia.

— Cala a boca, Escórpio! Se alguém pegar a gente realmente vai ser uma péssima ideia. - Alvo deu uma cotovelada em Escórpio, que estava ao seu lado.

Ambos estavam debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e Alvo tinha acabado de conseguir abrir a porta da Grifinória e invadir a torre que levava aos dormitórios.

— Eu ainda não sei como chegou a conclusão de que por que razão Rosa tem relação com os cheiros que eu senti.

— Você a conheceu em um trem… - Alvo disse sem muita preocupação em tom extremamente baixo, enquanto ia com o amigo seguindo para as escadas para achar o dormitório das meninas.

— Isso não explica os outros cheiros, nem porque estamos na torre de grifinória invadindo o dormitório das meninas.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que Rosa gosta de doces, quem não gosta? E vai ver ela goste de algum que tenha o gosto de pimenta. Eu não entendo a lógica dessa poção, okay? Por isso estamos aqui investigando.

Escórpio não estava convencido daquela afirmação, mas nada mais disse. Estavam finalmente no dormitório das meninas e com toda certeza puderam constatar que era bem mais arrumado que o próprio dormitório deles e isso que eram de Sonserina.

Alvo tirou a capa de cima deles, descobrindo-os e então apontou para uma cama especifica.

— Minha irmã disse que dorme ao lado da Rosa e essa certamente é a cama dela. Aquela é a pelúcia que ela sempre carrega… Agora só precisamos procurar por doces.

E ambos os meninos começaram a procurar nas coisas de Rosa algo que fizesse ligação com os cheiros que o loiro sentiu na aula de poções.

 **.X.**

— O que estão fazendo aqui? - Aquela voz familiar fez Escórpio e Alvo pularem com o susto e se virarem para encarar Lílian Luna com as mãos na cintura encarando os dois com sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Oi, Lílian.

— Oi, Escórpio. Alvo, o que estão fazendo no dormitório das meninas na Torre de Grifinória? E como conseguiram entrar aqui?

— Tiago não mantém a boca fechada sobre certas coisas. - Isso fez Lílian e Escórpio revirarem os olhos. — E precisamos de sua ajuda. Ou eu contarei para o papai que está matando aulas.

— Alvo, eu estou no meu período de intervalo. E é você quem está matando aula.

Escórpio reprimiu um sorrisinho enquanto Alvo se deu por vencido.

— Só responda umas perguntas e vamos embora, okay?

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Porque é para ajudar o Escórpio.

— Ei! - Protestou o loiro que só assistia os irmãos.

— Isso não é o suficiente.

— Eu faço sua lição de casa por uma semana se nos ajudar e não contar a ninguém. - Alvo sugeriu e viu a irmã concordar. — Acho que eu não deveria ser o único Potter a estar na Sonserina…

— Está perdendo tempo, irmãozinho…

— Okay, okay! Rosa gosta de doces? Algum chocolate com gosto de pimenta?

— Por que querem saber?

— Lílian apenas responda! Ou não farei sua lição.

— Ela odeia doces, Alvo! E é alérgica a pimenta! Deveria saber disso, ela é sua prima!

Escórpio suspira calado, como sempre e Alvo torce os lábios irritado. Então não fazia bem sentido ligar aqueles cheiros a Rosa… Nunca fez, ele só achou que fosse uma pista a ser investigada.

— Pego seu caderno amanhã, até logo. - Disse rapidamente e cobriu-se novamente com a capa da invisibilidade que tinha pego do irmão mais velho e correu com Escórpio para fora dali, sobre os protestos da irmã mais nova.

 **.X.**

— É, acho que não teremos muita sorte amanhã. Realmente não sabe de quem você gosta? - Alvo perguntou para Escórpio, olhando o menino enquanto pegava um alcaçuz e enfiava na boca.

Escórpio balançou a cabeça negativamente pegando um diabinho de pimenta para comer.

Já era noite e os garotos eram os únicos acordados no salão comunal da Sonserina, haviam conseguido alguns doces e chocolates e estavam se esbaldando enquanto o restante dos alunos já dormia.

Uma fumaça saiu dos ouvidos de Escórpio quando mordeu o doce que estava em suas mãos e então Alvo riu baixinho.

— Lembra quando me perguntou no trem que doce eu te indicava para comer? No dia em que nos conhecemos? - Perguntou o loiro para o amigo.

— Um diabinho de pimenta! Foi aí que me viciou em doces. - Alvo concluiu enquanto pegava um diabinho para si mesmo.

E foi aí que algo veio na mente de Escórpio.

Alvo tinha cheiro de _pimenta e doces,_ porque os amava tanto quanto o loiro. E ele também lembrava vagamente _trens_ , porque foi ali que a amizade dos dois começou.

Foi um pensamento que fez as bochechas de Escórpio Malfoy aquecerem e tomarem tons de rosados por associar ao que aquilo significava, mas seu pensamento sobre isso logo se dissipou quando uma fumaça saiu dos ouvidos de Alvo e fez os dois rirem, esquecendo momentaneamente o assunto sobre Dia dos Namorados, Rosa Granger - Weasley e poção do amor.


End file.
